lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Guy NEXT
Sly Guy NEXT is an presentation produced by The Sly Guy Studios, where information regarding the company's content or franchises is presented, such as information about projects, in the similar manner of . Outside of the general Sly Guy NEXT presentations covering a range of titles, there are also Directs centred around specific projects and series. Each presentation comes with their own episode usually based on the theme of the Direct. It is also became a TV show that airs it's episodic portions of it's directs on Frick TV as full episodes as well as new episodes created for the series. Synopsis In a non-canonical version of The Webiverse, RealGameTime (the main character of The GameTime Movie) runs a company called The Sly Guy and frequently announces projects and properties through direct presentations called Sly Guy NEXT (in a similar manner of Nintendo Direct). With the help of the other main GameTime Movie characters, and ChibiTime, a miniature version of GameTime that acts differently than him, they all try to work together to make the Sly Guy NEXT presentations and The Sly Guy company a success while dealing with humorous occurrences and situations day in and day out within working on the presentations and in their own lives ranging from the ordinary to supernatural. The show also has recurring characters and villains such as characters from other Sly Guy properties like Into the Ravenverse, Lickerwick, Transform Animals Island, and Game Masters: A GameTime Movie. Characters Main * GameTime Major * Fricksy Business * Abby * Violet * Spot * Officer Lawson * Professor Magnesium * ChibiTime * Crowley Recurring * The Worker * Lickerwick * Princess Bad Piranha Plant * Blizzy * Raven * Shannon * Vexx * Khromus * Dark Shadow * Tempo * Kosmetta * Chase * Dredd * Arthur * Bithead * Cell * Blue * The Boss List of Sly Guy NEXT Presentations Bolded presentations are upcoming. 2018 * Sly Guy NEXT 4.20.18 * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2018 7.17.18 * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover Sly Guy NEXT 9.9.18 * Sly Guy NEXT 10.23.18 Halloween Special (Story: GameTime of the Dead) * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover "Direct 2: The Second Part" Sly Guy NEXT 11.17.18 * Sly Guy NEXT 12.30.18 Holiday Special (Story: I'll Be Home For Frickmas) 2019 * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover "Direct 3: GameTime: Into The GameTimeverse" Sly Guy NEXT 1.25.19 (Story: GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse) * Sly Guy NEXT Ladies' Reboot 4.1.19 (Story: The Piranha Plant Revolution) * Sly Guy NEXT Inferno 5.31.19 (Story: The Miserable Clip Show Episode) * Sly Guy NEXT Fanpalooza Special 6.28.19 (Story: Lords of Rock) * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2019 7.TBA.19 (Story: A Sly Guy NEXT Production) Episodes Season 1 * Ep. 1 - GameTime of the Dead: Just a normal day for GameTime and Fricksy at their apartment. (Halloween Special 2018) * Ep. 2 - I'll Be Home For Frickmas: GameTime shops for presents at a mall for the holidays. (Christmas Special 2018) * Ep. 3 - GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse: The crew go to the theater to watch a movie. (GameTime-Verse) * Ep. 4 - Cop Academy: The crew become cops. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 5 - FANDOM Con: The crew goes to a pop culture convention. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 6 - Back in Fricksy Business: Fricksy finds a new job. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 7 - A Pirate's Life: Abby finds a treasure map in the woods. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 8 - The Piranha Plant Revolution: The ladies of Wikia gather up for a girls hang-out day. (Ladies' Reboot) * Ep. 9 - Fight Bot: A robot contest is the talk of Wikia. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 10 - GameTime's Day Off: GameTime and the rest of the crew make a bet. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 11 - El Diablo: ChibiTime becomes a wrestler. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 12 - Violet: Queen of Dreams: Violet starts to have nightmares. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 13 - Fricksy and the Cool Kids: The crew goes down to FANDOM University. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 14 - Your Username: An error in Wikia's user system occurs. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 15 - Camp Downfall: The crew makes a deal with a kids camp. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 16 - The Miserable Clip Show Episode: The crew reminisce on old times. (Inferno) * Ep. 17 - Lords of Rock: The crew holds a music festival. (Fanpalooza) * Ep. 18 - A Sly Guy NEXT Production (L16 Expo 2019) * Ep. 19 - TBA (Season Finale Part 1) (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 20 - TBA (Season Finale Part 2) (Premiering on Frick TV) Trivia * The show is renewed for a second season which is slated to premiere late 2019. * The show has a mobile video game, Sly Guy NEXT: Another Frickin' Mobile Game. Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Studios